


Our baby(Dick)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Brother Jason Todd, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, Miscarriage, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N as a miscarriage on a island wall her, husband is unconscious. Grieving and filled with guilt she does not tell him





	Our baby(Dick)

I laid on the sand looking at the stars crying Dick laying under trees unconscious. 2 weeks stuck on this damn island no way of contacting the League. I just had a miscarriage I didn't even know I was pregnant I just started bleeding a lot I used my watch and ran diagnose on me. Miscarriage I laid the parachute on Dick too keep him warm using the other on top of us I tied to the branches. I started a fire rain pouring down 

"Y-Y/N" 

I ran to his side I rubbed his cheek

"shhh shhh it's OK I'm here"

He laid his hand on mine I bit my hand holding back a sob. I'm still in so much pain physically and mentally. Dick is going to hate me when he finds out I lost our baby. The next day we we're finally found they took care of Dick in the medical bay. I sat on the floor waiting for him

"Y/N!" Barbara said

"hey sis!"

I stood and hugged her burying my feelings she's due in 3 day's pregnant with her boyfriend Luke. What did she do that I didn't? 

"so how are you feeling?"

"I'm good oh I wanted to tell you Luke and I want you and Dick to be our baby's godparents"

"oh Barbara you" she cut me off

"no no I want you two we both decided months ago"

We hugged each other again. Don't cry. That night I took Dick home we went inside he laid in bed getting much needed sleep. I took a shower 'this is all your fault I could've been a father and you took that away from me!' I imagine him saying. I shut my eyes I sat down and crouched up 

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled crying

"sister, Richard I'm home!" Damian said 

I dried my tears sniffing "alright Dami I'll be out in a sec"

I noticed blood reminding me what I lost. Just forget it! Then Dick well never have to know. I got dressed I walked to the living room feeling empty. I noticed Damian asleep on the couch I smiled sadly. I couldn't bring myself to sleep with Dick to ashamed of myself for what I did. I sat on the couch trying not to cry.... Day's later I haven't told anyone about what happened. I just want to forget the island forget what terrible things happened. 

Dick's P. O. V

Y/N as been so distant the last few days ever since we got back from the island she's been upset, angry, emotionally detached to me. I looked on her cam to see if anything happened. I heard her screaming she looked down blood everywhere so much blood. She yelled in pain shaking she sat down she looked at her watch running her diagnose miscarriage?! No! No! No! I instantly started crying oh baby I heard her sobbing "I'm so sorry Dick". Y/N ran in

"we need to go to the hospital!"

"what's wrong?!"

"Barbara had the baby"

"we need to talk first"

"tonight when we get home I want to see my godson"

We went to the hospital I didn't want to say anything worrying more about her feelings. I don't want her having to talk about it. We pulled in we went inside we went to her room. I knocked Stephanie opened

"hey guy's come meet James!"

I put my hand on Y/N's shoulder she kept walking. We saw everyone Barbara laying on the bed Y/N hugged her

"you alright son?" Bruce asked

"uh yeah I'm fine just a little bit tired from the island is all"

"it looks as if it's taken it's toll on both you and Y/N"

I looked at my wife knowing what could've been. Knowing she blames herself. Breaking my heart seeing her so broken. How could I ever have been so blind. 

Your P. O. V

I went inside and took a deep breath avoiding my husband. Knowing how angry he will be. I went to the bedroom and changed I turned the lights off and got in bed. I heard Dick walk in he changed I pretend to be asleep. He got in bed with me I turned away from him. He put his hand on my hip I instantly started crying 

"you h-have every right to h-hate m-me"

"Y/N! Don't you dare think that I don't blame you for this.. It-it just happened"

He wrapped his arm around me both of us crying

"I'm so sorry Dick I lost our b-baby you have every r-right to leave m-me"

"shhh Y/N I don't blame you I'm not leaving you I'm here. We will have another chance when the time is right"

I started sobbing he kissed my shoulder

"this is all my fault I should've stayed home from the mission. I was sick. I missed my period. I sh-should've known better" 

"Y/N you can not blame yourself for this I love you too much to let you blame yourself"

Both of us crying we are supposed to go to the Manor. I got dressed Dick hugged me from behind

"are you sure you are OK with going we can stay home"

"I'm already ready besides I miss my family"

He kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck he hugged me tight. We went to the Manor we went to the pool seeing everyone

"Richard.. Sister" 

Damian hugged me I kissed his head hugging him tight.

"hey sis" Jason said

He kissed my cheek and hugged me I hugged his neck. Damian still holding on to my waist worrying about me 

"you ok?" he mumbled

"I'm fine don't worry"

Tim walked up he hugged me 

"hey Timmy" 

"you sure you're OK?" 

"you three are as bad as my husband I'm fine I promise just a little off from the I-island is all" 

"Dami you alright little buddy" 

He nodded Cassandra walked 'what is wrong my sister?' she said using sign language. I shook my head she rolled her eye's and hugged me. Stephanie hugged me from behind I smiled hugging both my sister's. Damian got back in the pool I hugged Barbara. I saw Bruce by the cooking burgers on the grill. Well trying to that is. I walked to him he stopped he kissed my head 

"I'm glad you both came.. you alright" 

"yeah I'm fine" 

"I'm wanting you to be honest with me Y/N as for your brothers and sisters they are all worried about you" 

"how'd you know?" 

"I may be the world's greatest detective but I know my daughter and son. I saw the way you both looked at James so I'm going to ask you again are you OK?" 

"I'm trying to get there" 

"do you need to go home and rest" 

"no what I was wanting to come here see my brother's, sister's, Alfred.. You to be reminded of what I do have" 

"you will have another chance" 

"thanks dad" 

That evening we all sat in the living room Dick and I looked at each other I nodded telling him to tell them. He drank the rest of his drink 

"guy's Y/N and I need to tell you guy's some news" 

"please tell me it's good news" Tim said

Fighting tears shaking Dick put his hand on my shoulder 

"Y-Y/N had a m-misc-carriage" 

Dick rubbed my shoulder and hugged me I started crying. After our family consoled and I convinced them I'm okay Dick and I went home Damian tagging along with us. I sat on my bed hearing Damian and Dick talking. Damian walked in wearing his Pajamas he sat next to me 

" You would have been a great mother Y/N... I'm sorry sister I should have gone with Richard not you then P-perhaps you and Richard would not be grieving" 

"oh Damian" 

I hugged him he hugged my neck Dick walked in he hugged us both. I will have another chance when the time is right 


End file.
